Evil Sidekicks
by dppokegirl23
Summary: Found the idea on . I DO NOT OWN IT NOR DO I OWN THE TV SHOWS I WILL INCLUDE IN HERE! Crossover with a lotta shows.
1. Oh No

Uh-Oh

Uh-Oh! Evil Sidekicks! Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DP, KP, AD:JL, FOP, AND BEN 10.

NOTE: The reason everyone except Dash and Timmy know each other is because they're friends.

"Mom? Dad? Jazz? Tucker? WHERE ARE YOU?"

That was the scream of Danny Fenton. He woke up to find his family and friends gone. And he had been kissing Sam the last night at the sleepover at his house. "Mom? Where are you? Tucker? Dad? Sam? Jazz?" he yelled out once more. He stepped downstairs, and that was when he noticed something. A note was there on the table. "I have taken your family and friends and have turned them evil, so I can control them. If you want them back, you will have to face them as their enemy," he read aloud. Danny was taken aback by the note. He rushed all the way to school without having breakfast and after taking his backpack. At the door, though, Mr. Lancer stopped him. "I see your family and two of your friends have been abducted. As temporary sidekicks, Valerie and Dash, who are late and in detention"—Danny knew he was late by then—"will be coming with you," Mr. Lancer said. "Hey, Fenton," Dash said coldly. "Uh, hi?" Valerie greeted Danny hesitantly. Danny couldn't help but know why. Dash and Valerie were surprised when he said he was Danny Phantom to the whole world. Danny checked around and saw no phangirls or paparazzi looking to get a picture of him. He sighed with relief. He didn't know that his inter-dimensional friends knew what he was feeling.

Millions of miles away, another scream was heard, this time in New York. "Trixie? Spud? Mom? Grandpa? Rose? Fu Dog? Dad?" was the yell of the American Dragon, Jake Long. All he saw was Haley Long, his little sister, the next in line to be the "Am-Drag", as Jake said it. "Haley? What happened?" he asked his little sister, who looked shaken and was trembling in fear. "Everyone, taken by someone evil! He left this note," Haley explained, handing Jake a note. One that looked like Danny's. Since he confided in Rotwood his secret, the professor promised to keep it a secret. Magical paparazzi were the ones that chased him around, not human paparazzi. Then, a call was made to his house. It was Danny's voice. "Danny! Yeah? Uh-huh. I got it. Your family and friends were kidnapped too?! Okay, see you!" Jake slammed down the phone and looked shaken. "What?" asked Haley. "It's Danny. His family, along with two of his friends, was kidnapped. For now, two other friends are his sidekicks. And you are going to be my sidekick too," Jake said, trembling. This was so not his day.

(Sorry if it's short, my fingers don't type that much. This is the first time they did!)


	2. Meet Up In TRAFFIC!

Chapter 2: Evil Sidekicks

Chapter 2: Evil Sidekicks

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TV SHOW I INSERT HERE!

Note: TS is introduced.

Kim screamed. She couldn't find Jim, Tim, her mom, her dad and Ron. "Wade! Sitch me!" she said soon as Wade called her. "Bad news, Kim. Someone's evil-led up your family, and Ron. 'Course, in the process, Shego came in and was turned good. So you might find her right behind you," Wade explained. "KIMMIE!" a familiar voice screamed. It was Shego, but this time, Kim knew she meant good intentions. "I missed you!" Shego added, and hugged Kim tight. "Can't….breathe…let…go," Kim gasped. "Oh, sorry! Anyway, Wade sitched me on the whole sitch. Honestly, I think it's silly!" Shego said, letting go of Kim. Suddenly, the phone rang. "Monique? Bonnie? Oh, thank goodness. Would you care to come with me on a mission?" said Kim. Apparently, Bonnie had been at Monique's house and Monique called Kim. "Okay, thanks. Come over at my house and I'll sitch you," Kim said. In less than 20 minutes, Monique and Bonnie had arrived. Kim explained everything, with Shego busting in with "But that sitch is silly" time to time. Finally, the two agreed to help Kim out on the mission. What Kim didn't know is that Timmy was feeling the same thing.

"Cosmo? Dad? Mom?" Timmy Turner screamed out. His mom was missing. So are his dad and his fairy godfather. He called AJ and Chester, and learned they were missing too. Wanda and Vicky seemed to be the only ones to help him. Vicky agreed to a truce when Timmy promised he would clip her toenails after. "Oh, alright," Vicky said. But Wanda knew another thing. Vicky had a conscience, too. Timmy grinned after telling Vicky his secret. He didn't know she was a great secret-keeper and only wanted to torture him for plain old fun. It proved she had a conscience. "Okay, let's go," Timmy said. But he didn't know an adventure was about to begin.

Ben met up with Jake while Kevin Levin (reformed) was driving the Rust Bucket. Then the two of them met up with the rest. "I woke up this morning to find out Grandpa Max was missing and so was Gwen. Kevin volunteered to drive the Rust Bucket. Too bad he drives badly," said Ben. "Clover and I woke up to see Alex missing. And much more surprising, Mandy was nicer. With Alex's personality," said Sam, pointing toward an Alex-ified Mandy. "Do you want to go football?" she asked. "Yep, Mandy's done a personality change," murmured Timmy. "By the way, who's that buck-toothed kid?" Dash asked Danny. "His name is Timmy Turner. Along with his so-called evil babysitter and his fairy godmother. Timmy, where's Cosmo?" shouted Danny. "Cosmo's missing! And who is that blonde guy with you?" asked Timmy. "His name is Dash!" Kim screeched out. Jake looked around and his "please-settle-down-because-we-can-fix-this" stare silenced the crowd of characters. "I suggest we team up to find this weird guy," Jake said, business-like. "Wow. I thought he was going to do that hip-hop slang," Haley said in awe. Danny looked around. "I second that motion!" he screamed out. "Me too! Me three! Me too! Me four!" the characters screamed out. "Motion closed! Let's go find our friends!" Monique piped up before Kim tapped her on the shoulder. "Oh, sorry, Kim," Monique apologized. "That's alright. Friends make mistakes at times," Kim replied, grinning.

Timmy looked at Dash. He wasn't teasing Danny for a change. But he was giving the guy a cold shoulder. "Hey, just because he's half-ghost doesn't mean you can give him the cold shoulder. Open up," Timmy said. He saw Danny turn his head. He knew why. "I hope there are no paparazzi around," he said. Timmy knew why. Ever since Danny revealed his secret to the world, he wasn't able to get any privacy with his girlfriend or his best friend. Besides, he hated the phangirls chasing after him. Shego seemed nice. But then, she turned sour when the traffic came. "COME ON! GET OUT, THREE-WHEELED FERRARI! GET OUT OF OUR WAY!" she screamed. Timmy saw a perfect time for a wish, since he was inside the car Vicky was driving. "Wanda, I wish there was no traffic so everyone could pass through," he said. "You got it, sport!" said Wanda. The traffic was poof-ed somewhere else. "Phew! I was getting mad," Shego explained, wiping her forehead.


	3. Wanda Breaks Fourth Wall! YIPEE!

Evil Sidekicks Part 3

Evil Sidekicks Part 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TV SHOW I PUT IN HERE!

Note: The next two chapters will be chock-full of prepping. Of course…ROAD TRIP! And Margareth from one of the fan fictions (After Homecoming) is featured in here. So I don't own her either. This takes place after Homecoming, however, the aforementioned fan fiction is going to feature here.

Vicky looked at the clear blue sky as the sun began to set. "Man, I miss Dimmsdale so much," she said, her tone clearly honest. _Mom, Dad, if I ever go away to the great sky, I tell you, I love you despite me torturing people_, Vicky thought. She kept silent and looked at Timmy. _I'm so sorry, Timmy. I never knew I ruined your life by just plain fun. I didn't know torture, while fun for me, wasn't fun for other people. Maybe I should just quit being your babysitter_, Vicky murmured under her breath. All of a sudden, a dragon came out of nowhere. Vicky panicked, terror bubbling up inside of her. She looked at Jake, her eyes begging him to fly up and fight that dragon. "Margareth! I thought you would never come!" he screamed instead. "Jake! Man, I knew that dragon-slayer would turn against us. But I didn't expect your family to do that, too! Oh, yeah. Nigel's with me," the dragon girl said. A boy slid off her back, and the girl changed back into a human. "Margareth! And Rose means good. Somebody turned her evil," Jake said. Vicky was confused. _I don't trust that boy. I really don't_, she thought of the blonde-haired youngster. But if she's going with Timmy and Wanda, she'll have to face the weirdest bunch of characters in the whole universe.

Wanda stared at the new girl. Then it dawned upon her. "Jake, you called two of your friends?" asked Wanda. "Yeah. She's from England. Daughter of the English Dragon. Suspected Rose of plotting against me. Rose doesn't do that. Well, somebody evil-led her up. AGAIN," Jake explained. _Well, that explains a lot. As in, why he's friends with Margareth_, murmured Wanda. She looked at Vicky. The girl seemed confused. "Sport, go tell her about these guys," Wanda told Timmy. He nodded and tapped Vicky on the shoulder. _Poor babysitter seems shaken. She's practically trembling in fear_, Wanda mumbled under her breath. She looked at Poof, who she brought along. "This is going to be a long ride, Poof. Two chapters, beginning with this one," Wanda told him. Poof just nodded and played with his wand, then burped. Naturally, lightning struck Wanda (and we all know what happens to cartoons that get struck by lightning).

(All I can type right now, I have a slight fever.)


End file.
